epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Griffin vs Bart Simpson
Chris Griffin vs Bart Simpson is the fortieth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the seventh installment of Season 3. It was released on October 14, 2014. It features brother of the Simpsons, Bart Simpson rapping against brother of the Griffins, Chris Griffin. Cast and credits Anthony Perry as Chris Griffin Zack (CMRB) as Bart Simpson Written by Matthew Thomas, Zack, VinnyO, Teamavatar112, MetalFireVA, and Yobar Edited, mixed, and subtitles by Matthew Thomas Beat produce by Allrounda Beats Lyrics Chris Griffin: I think it’s time to draw how this little punk is going down The way he’s challenging me got him acting like a clown It’s not Chris to you, it’s Hatboy, bitch! But instead, call me Homer, ‘cause I’ll choke you with my disses! I’m delivering these lines, like how I deliver Newspapers You dumb phoque, I need to eat a marshmallow so I’ll finish you off later Write this down on the chalkboard, all you do is cause trouble There’s no use for you on the show, so go skateboard out of this battle! Bart Simpson: I’m Bart Simpson, who are you, tubby? It’s sad that comparing you to your dad, you’re more chubby I’m a Simpson, you’re just from some messed up family How can I take you seriously, you get amused by giggling keys! You already lost this one, just listen to my crowd Hell, if Ralph ever saw you, he would be like “I hate men now!” You think you’re going to win, I think you have lost it I’ll be more scarier than the monkey hiding in your closet Chris Griffin: You’re just some yellow turd, with a show that’s a pile of concrete You planned to get married, even though you’re younger than me I’ll make you feel ashamed that you're bully will say Nelson Muntz: Haha! Chris Griffin: Cause at the end of this, you’ll be screaming “Ay caramba!” Bartman has just begun, I already took him down I’ll be chilling with my dad, go back to making out with Milhouse I can make a better rap even when I fart By the end of this, we’ll rename this episode to Dead Bart Bart Simpson: All you are is a copy of your dad, with even less brain cells I'll take you down faster than what I did to Krabappel When I leave you beheaded just like Jebediah, no one will get mad The chance of you winning is more freaky than you marrying your dad Now I have to admit Chris, you are quite a well rounded kid But its pretty sad when even Meg thinks you’re retarded Don’t ever try to fuck with Cupcake Kid, or else, you’ll be hurt I won this fight fair and square, now go back to making out with Herbert Poll Who Won? Chris Griffin Bart Simpson Trivia *Fel was to play Nelson, but he "couldn't nail the voice". So Matthew had to use a voice clip from the show. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 40 Category:Season 3 Category:Anthony Perry Zack (CMRB) Category:Chris Griffin Category:Bart Simpson